


Who Are You, Really?

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Ideation, Tim Stoker lives au, Tumblr Prompt, pre-Lonely!Martin, self deprecating thoughts, set early s4?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Jon finally talks about his feelings to Martin only for Martin to have moved on and found someone else. Jon has to deal with the fact that he was a prick before and after saying he disliked Martin for so long Martin finally got the hint and found someone else.





	Who Are You, Really?

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by Mikky Ekko. Set early s4 but Tim survived. Heed the tags. It was an interesting chance for a character study.

Jon woke up to his alarm clock beeping. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He’d been losing sleep over work again and the looming case of the Watcher’s Crown and not being able to talk to Martin didn’t help. He missed the cups of tea that he was so used to seeing on his desk in the morning. He couldn’t help but wonder what he could’ve done earlier to maybe have gotten the chance, but he’d lost it when he’d woken up from the coma.  
Too late and he’d only just connected his feelings and it wasn’t his fault. Martin had moved on. It’d been six months, of course he would. It was the best course of action for the man. And Jon had to respect that.  
Tim was a nice man for Martin, much better than Jon could’ve ever been. Jon had to remind himself that it was ok. He did take his time before coming back to work. To hack at the feelings before he started working again. He admitted he had to get over his feelings as it would be beneficial for dealing with work and making sure there was no issues.  
It was hard for the first couple of weeks seeing them together and feeling his heart spike with jealousy when they hugged. He started making his own tea again in the morning when he came in early and made an extra thermos so he wouldn’t have to go to the break room until lunch to refill his cups.  
He started to leave less notes for Martin. No one noticed until he decided to go into the coffin and get Daisy out of there. That had been a fight to get Basira out of the Institute long enough so he could do it. Tim had visited afterwards but not for long.  
He sighed. He’d been losing sleep to his research again. The sticky-notes on the folders had increased but he pushed them into the trash.  
‘Have you been eating enough?’  
_‘Don’t forget to have lunch!’_  
‘Please get more sleep.’  
‘Advil, two every four hours.’  
He sighed and lit them with the web lighter. He was fine. It wasn’t a problem and it didn’t matter. They had moved on without him and he had to focus on the work in front of him. It was what would help prevent the Lonely’s ritual from happening and that was what important at the moment.  
All the sleep in the world couldn’t save him from solving the problem at hand.  
**~Fin**


End file.
